The Second Love
by margeralvr92
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo have been going out for 2 years now. They think they have their whole summer together but what happens when Lizzie goes on vacation to Hawaii for the summer and meets someone new ? will their relationship last?
1. chapter1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Disney!!

A/N: This is my first story so it might not be that good! Please read and review.

Chapter 1-The 2nd Love

"Lizzie!", yelled Mrs. McGuire from the kitchen as her 14 year old daughter got out of bed quickly, excited for her last day of 9th grade.

Lizzie got up and ready very quickly, beating her record of 15 minutes and replacing it with 12.

"Bye Mom" "Bye Dad," Lizzie said while rushing for the door.

"Why the rush sweetie?, its only 6:45 and school starts at 7:35."

"Mom, you just don't understand, my boyfriend is waiting outside and I would rather be spending my spare time with him than in this boring house with you and Dad and my stinky little brother, Matt."

"Okay honey, have a good last day of school and don't be late coming home today!"

"Okay," said Lizzie, "I promise I won't be late." "For the last time, Goodbye Mom and Dad."

"Goodbye, Lizzie," Mr. And Mrs. McGuire both said at the same time.

When Lizzie walked out the door, there was her boyfriend, Gordo, standing there waiting for her.

"Hey, Liz," Gordo said as he reached over and gave her a short, but sweet kiss on her lips.

As they began to walk, they started to talk about how this was going to be their last morning to spend together, walking to school.

"We shouldn't let this get us down because we've got the whole entire summer to spend together," Gordo said feeling relieved as he remembered that it would only be him and Lizzie because Miranda was going to be away at Mexico for the whole summer.

"I guess you are right, Gordo."

When Lizzie and Gordo got to school they both noticed that there was going to be no work today because it was locker clean-out day. With wet toilet paper and shaving cream flying everywhere they also noticed that it was Senior prank day.

Gordo and Lizzie both walked upstairs, to their lockers, holding hands. Since their lockers were right next to each other, they could talk and empty their lockers out at the same time.

As they both opened their lockers, papers flew everywhere and they both started laughing at how messy both of their lockers were.

"Whoa!, I wasn't expecting that," Lizzie said surprised.

Gordo laughed. After they emptied their lockers, Lizzie and her boyfriend, Gordo walked downstairs together to the Last Day of School Assembly.

On their way there they ran into Lizzie's worst enemy, Kate and not only her but also Claire.

"Well, look who it is," Kate said in her normal snotty voice. "It's the dirk Lizzie and her little boyfriend Gordork."

"Why today," Lizzie thought as Kate finished picking on them.

"Hope you have a good summer, McGuire," Kate said being sarcastic.

"You to," Lizzie said back also being sarcastic.

"God, I hate her," Lizzie said in a very angry voice.

"So do I but just look forward to not being in any of her classes next year."

"She will still find a way to ruin my life, though."

"Even if she does, you will always have me to stick up for you."

"Aww, thanks Gordo," Lizzie said as she gave Gordo a soft peck on the lips.

After School

While walking home from school with Gordo, Lizzie noticed something different at her house. A whole bunch of Channel 4 News vans were in her driveway! (A/N: I do not own channel 4 news or there news vans) Something strange was going on at the McGuire house.

Lizzie and Gordo both ran as fast as the could until they got to her door. Once they got there they ran inside together. Inside, there were news casts and reporters everywhere!

"Lizzie we've won the lottery," yelled Mrs. McGuire.

Lizzie and Gordo stood there and had no idea what to say or do.

Later

Later, after Gordo, the reporters and news casts all went home, Lizzie, Mrs. McGuire, Mr. McGuire, and Matt all sat down for a family discussion.

"Kids, we've decided what we are going to do with our money," Mr. McGuire said as he held his wives hand.

"We have decided we are going to go to Hawaii for the summer!"

Matt and Lizzie's faces filled with joy. Cheers came out of the whole McGuire family. Lizzie was so excited until she remembered her summer was supposed to be with Gordo.

A/N: How did you like it? Was it good for my first story? Well, I will update a new chapter soon. Please Review!


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Disney characters or Disney.

A/N: This chapter should have much more exciting parts than the last chapter. Read and review please! Hope you like it!

Chapter 2: The Second Love

Later that night, Lizzie called Gordo.

"Hello," Gordo said as he picked up his phone.

"Gordo, we need to talk," Lizzie said very nervously.

"Oh, no is this what I think it is?"

"No, Gordo, I am not breaking up with you, just listen!"

"Well, you know how this summer we were supposed to be together?", Lizzie said slowly.

"Yeah, I need to talk about that too."

"Ok, you go first, then."

"Ok, I just wanted to thank you for planning on spending your summer with me, because if you don't, then I would have to be going to my Aunt Tabatha's house and milk cows the whole summer," Gordo said feeling relieved.

"Well, Gordo I guess it is my turn," said Lizzie very nervously.

"Go ahead," said Gordo.

"Well, you no how my family won the lottery, right?"

"Yes, continue!"

"Well they decided to spend their money and buy us 4 tickets so we could all go to Hawaii," Lizzie said very fast thinking Gordo wouldn't hear all of it.

"We are leaving tomorrow morning."

Gordo was speechless.

"Gordo, I am so sorry it worked out this way.", said Lizzie sounding very sad.

"Well, we don't always get what we want.", Gordo said very slowly.

"You don't have to be sorry, Lizzie, it's not your fault."

"Well, I am sorry," Lizzie responded.

"Look on the bright side, we can always write each other letters.", Gordo said feeling a little bit better.

"Yeah, I guess we can.", Lizzie said also feeling a little bit better.

"I promise, Gordo, I will spend the whole day with you tomorrow until we leave."

"Ok, I have to go now because it is 11:19.", Gordo said while looking at the clock.

"I will see you tomorrow, Lizzie."

"Ok, Gordo, how does 8:00 sound?"

"That sounds great."

"I love you, Lizzie."

"I love you too Gordo."

"Bye", said Lizzie and Gordo at the same time.

Morning

Lizzie woke up bright and early in the morning, got ready, and ran outside to see if Gordo was there and he was. They both gave each other a huge bear hug.

"Lizzie, I am going to miss you so much."

"I will miss you too, Gordo."

There was silence as they hugged and kissed each other a lot of times.

"Time to load up the car!", Mr. McGuire said as he broke the silence.

"I will help you, Lizzie.", Gordo said as he was walking over to pick up one of Lizzie's bags.

"Thanks, Gordo.", Lizzie said with a small smile on her face.

The McGuire family loaded up their Windstar van with all their luggages. (A/N: I do not own the Windstar Company or any of their vans)

"Well, I guess it is time to go.", Mr. McGuire said.

Mrs. McGuire agreed with him.

Lizzie and Gordo shared one last kiss and said goodbye.

Lizzie got in the car and waved goodbye and yelled "I love you" out the window. Tears rolled down out of her eyes and onto her cheeks as they pulled away. Her teenage heart felt broken.

When they got to the airport, they missed their flight and had to go on the next one to Hawaii, which was three hours away. During their spare time they walked around the airport. Lizzie was looking out the huge window as she was walking and she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," Lizzie said to the young man as she helped him pick up his things.

Lizzie was blushing because she thought this boy was cute.

"It's ok.", the boy said.

They shook hands.

"Well, let me introduce myself, my name is Trevor."

"Oh, I guess I should introduce myself too, my name is Lizzie."

"Hi, Lizzie, where are you headed?"

"I am going to Hawaii."

"Oh my gosh! So am I."

"Hope to see you there, Lizzie."

"You to, Trevor.", Lizzie said in a flirty voice.

A/N: How did you like the second chapter? Now you no why it is called the second love! Read and review please!


	3. chapter3

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or any of these Disney characters.

A/N: I know it took me a long time to update but I hope you like it!

Please read and review.

Chapter 3: The Second Love

As Lizzie walked away from Trevor, she met up with her parents in the metal detector line.

"Honey, where have you been?", said Mrs. McGuire worried about Lizzie.

"Oh, I was just around.", Lizzie said with a slight grin on her face.

"Well, stick with us now, sweetie.", Mrs. McGuire said as she walked through the metal detector line.

"Okay, mom."

Lizzie walked through the metal detector before Matt and after her mother. Her father was last to go through the metal detector.

As the McGuire family walked onto their plane, they discovered that they were flying first class.

"Wow, aren't we lucky!", Mrs. McGuire said in amazement.

"Yeah, look at how big the seats are!", Lizzie said as she sat down and noticed that her seat was really far away from the rest of her family's seats.

"I wonder who is going to sit next to me?", Lizzie thought to herself.

As soon as she said that she saw a familiar friend walk onto the plane.

"Trevor!, I can't believe we are on the same plane!", Lizzie said loudly.

"Oh my gosh, me neither!", Trevor said as he discovered his seat was right next to Lizzie's.

"Thank god he is sitting by me!", Lizzie thought.

Lizzie was blushing as she saw Trevor sit next to her.

As the plane took off Lizzie started to get scared.

Trevor noticed she was scared and put his arm around her to make her feel better.

"It will be alright, Lizzie. Don't worry, I've done this plenty of times."

Lizzie blushed as she started thinking of how this was going to be a good flight.

A/N: I know it was short, but I hope you liked it! Please Review!


	4. chapter4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Disney Channel characters or Disney Channel!

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I was on vacation and my computer wasn't working for a while, so here ya'll go! Lol

The 2nd Love Chapter 4

Lizzie thought wrong.

As the pilot came over the intercom he said, "Passengers, we are experiencing some strong turbulence, so make sure your are properly fastened into your seat and do not panic."

"What is turbulence?", asked Lizzie sounding frightened .

"You obviously haven't flown on an airplane before, have you?"

"Nope."

"Well ,turbulence is when the air is unstable and it makes the plane shaky.", Trevor said as he tried to comfort Lizzie.

"Oh, can the plane crash from that?", Lizzie said with a nervous look on her face.

Just as Trevor started to reply, the pilot came over the intercom.

"Passengers, now it is time to get close to the nearest exit, because there is some difficulty flying today."

"In other words, he means we are crashing!", Trevor said almost as scared as Lizzie.

Tears started to roll down Lizzie's face as she thought of her family and friends and all of her loved ones.

As the plane was falling out of the air it began to catch on fire.

Lizzie rushed through the smoke with Trevor on her side, trying to find her parents.

There they were at the first exit yelling for her to come over next to them.

Lizzie ran until she reached them and sat down quickly.

"I love you, Mom and Dad.", Lizzie said as she grabbed them close.

A/N: How did ya like it? Please review lotz! Chapter five will probably be my last chapter but it might not! It will be coming very soon.


End file.
